Timeline
This is a timeline using the A.S dating scheme; After Spirits. This means that it has been X number of years since spirits arrived in the world. Ingame, characters are unlikely to use this calendar for cultural reasons. In the Holy Dominion, for example, the Archons like to pretend that they have always been around. For player reference, to understand the setting better, the After Spirits timeline will be presented: *0. The year Archanicus brings magic to the world, and gives the Faloran people their Faith. He commands them to people the world and spread the Faith by word and sword. So begins the Age of Migrations. *185. Faloran Great Houses lead a northern migration, founding the city of Malvern and driving the native peoples away or converting them. *222. The former natives of Malvern push into other clans and tribes in their retreat, spreading warning of the Faloran holy war. The natives of Jovinium create a federation between the tribes and peoples of the land, sworn to drive away the Falorans. *239. Malvern is attacked, and having been caught by surprise, is sacked and burned. *244. Malvern is rebuilt and wreaks terrible vengeance upon the natives of Jovinium. The King's son is grievously injured, but a spirit is put in his body to save his life - this is the birth of Radiance. *277. The Falorans advance from Malvern, colonizing Jovinium gradually. *300. A grievous dispute in Malvern leads to many Falorans choosing to go into exile and continue to spread the words of their Faith by mouth and sword. They go into the Sali mountains, but find themselves in conflict with its native peoples. *380. Most of Jovinium has come under the control of Malvern. The colonists who headed west have managed to control parts of Sali. Their holy quest takes them into Samar. *420. Malvern begins to colonize Varantium. The western exiles have peopled the coast of Samar and Sali, but still face massive resistance from the native peoples. *430. The city of Falor is founded in Varantium. *501. The western faction has started to make inroads into Bhakhtar, but face sudden massive resistance when Bhakhtar strikes at them with magical might. This causes the Falorans to call for a holy summit in the city of Falor, seen as neutral ground between Malvern and the western exiles. They wish to discuss how the heathens have gained the help of spirits. *503. The Falorans of the northern half of the world are united once again in Falor for the first time in centuries, setting aside their differences. They decide that the time of Kings is over, and if they are to defeat the heathens and their magics, the Falorans must stand together as one. An Emperor is elected, with Radiance's guidance. So begins the reign of the Palaienid dynasty, with Falor as its capital, and marks the birth of the First Faloran Empire. *637. In a sudden shift, Bhakthar ends its century-long resistance against the Empire and willingly joins as a province when the Silhouette of Stars bends the knee. *654. Kutanda is declared an imperial province. *661. An insurgence grows in Bhakthar, rallying nearly a quarter of its population. It is silenced quickly and mercilessly. The province remains stable ever since. *725. The homonculi of Mundrohi are destroyed and scattered by the Falorans. *881. Imperial emissaries broker a peace between the warring peoples of Havsgard and declare it an imperial province. *974. Otticia is declared an imperial province. *1021. The Chakazians have banded together into a massive confederation, led by a great spirit - the Maiden, and gain help from the Havsgardians and Ottician rebels, to strike back at the Faloran Empire. So begins the greatest war the Empire has known, lasting for forty years. *1035. The Zumai appear out of the jungle in the south and ravage Malvern, destroying its southern cities. The Zumai and desert nomads definitively cut off the northern Faloran peoples from any news or contact with the migrants who travelled south so very long ago. *1061. The war with Chakazia is over, after a peace is brokered with the Maiden and the North Wind. Most of the peninsula is under imperial governance, save for Nalbin, which accepted conversion to the Faith in its early days in exchange for political independence, so long as they act as Varantium's allies. However, the war with Chakazia allowed the Samari and Sali natives to wipe out the Faloran Empire's holdings in the west. *1100. The Zumai are pushed back and Malvern slowly begins to try rebuilding its borders, but there is absolutely no word from any Falorans in the far south, or any way to get messages through. *1300. The Empire enters into an age of great prosperity and progress. Nalbin slowly loses its independence, but maintains it nominally under its own King. *1500. Spirits have slowly grown increasingly powerful and influential. A holy council is annually called in Falor to discuss the temporal and spiritual needs of the Empire, and the changing face of the Faith is discussed. Ultimately, Radiance and the other great spirits manage to dominate the discussion and impose their will via their immense intellects and charm. *1574. A reactionary Faloran cult in Malvern declares that spirits have usurped the Faith, and so begins a regional rebellion which is soon put down with extreme and shocking violence. Word of it spreads far and wide, and doubt is seeded in the mind of the Palaienid dynasty. *1721. The last Palaienid Emperor storms into the Palace of Light, thinking it will coincide with the Eclipse, hoping to kill Radiance. He is struck down, having acted too early for the Eclipse, and Radiance declares his assumption of authority over the Empire. Malvern declares its independence, and there is unrest across the Empire. *1722. Radiance attempts to reconquer Malvern, but the other Archons refuse to assist him or recognize his sole authority, prompting a civil war to erupt in the Empire itself, allowing Malvern to retain its independence. *1729. The other Archons force Radiance to agree to co-rulership of the newly established Dominion. *1853. A civil war breaks out due to the lack of humanitarian law and consideration - the spirits are blind to suffering. The Mockinglord is born from this anguish. The war ends when the Arbiter brokers Common Law. *1954. Nalbin officially joins the Dominion. *2321. War with Samar breaks out. *2365. A revolutionary government seizes control of the city of Falor, making demands of reform and progress on the Dominion. *2369. The war with Samar continues. The Dominion forces take Tikong, the capital city of Samar, with few to no casualties. The Samari of the city surrender, but continue an insurgent campaign against the occupying Dominion forces. *2370. The Faloran Civil War begins. *2374. The Dominion army commits a massive genocide of the sparked citizens within the city of Tikong in response to growing riots, crippling the Samari Archon. The powerful otter spirit is destroyed soon after, and the eastern steppe begins to revert to its barren state. The city is burned, along with the fields. *2383. The bridge is destroyed at the Battle of Shatterbridge. The Faloran Republic is formed in Jovinium. *2485. Game start. Category:Player documents